Shugo Charas? What is that?
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning with a surprise...*cough shugo charas cough* : dedicated to my friend Seira and my BFFL Emily :
1. First Chara! James!

**I don't care if this is a dumb story :3**

**dedicated to my friend Seira ;D**

**hope you guys like it :) - Lucia**

Harry woke up in his nice, warm Gryffindor poster bed. Harry smiled and turned over, something round hit his leg.

Harry's eyes shot open and he scambled out of bed, pulled back the covers and three small eggs lay in the middle of the bed. The first egg was a cheerful red and had bright emerald green dots over it. The second was jet black with a golden snitch in the middle. The third and last egg was a sky blue with a darker blue heart on it. Harry poked the first egg and pulled his hand back in shock, it was still warm.

Harry smiled and picked up the eggs and carefully put them one by one into his school bag. Harry wondered what would hatch from them.

*Somewhere in a Teachers meeting...*

"Albus, I have news that Harry Potter has Shugo Chara eggs now" A stricted looking woman confirmed to an older man, "I know Minerva. We shall just wait and see for what may happen" Albus's blue eyes twinkled merrily.

*Transfiguration class*

"Now class" Begin professor Mcgonagall, "We will be turning these mice into into teacups, you may begin..." Mcgonagall drifted off towards her desk to begin whatever teachers do...

Harry had managed to make his mouse into a teacup, but it still had hair which was really gross. He opened his bag and the red and emerald egg flew out and floated out the door. "Oh Shit!" Harry exclaimed as he closed his bag and skidded off after the egg, "MR POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Harry faintly heard Mcgonagall shout to him as he ran off towards to egg.

The egg floated passed many classroom and floated outside to the quidditch pitch where it finally stopped and turned to face Harry. "Harry..."It cooed softly and then cracked to reveal a tiny person.

The tiny person was a mini version of Harry except with brown. "Hello Harry! I'm your would be self! My name is James! I present your dream to be more like your father!" 'James' said happily as he floated around Harry.

Harry stared at James and finally said as he spotted an angry Mcgonagall stallking towards him.


	2. The Second Chara! Herry!

"Go away you're annoying me" Harry said to James as he floated around his ear. "Can't" shrugged the little chara, "I'm your chara, I stay with you for the rest of your life" little chara James laughed, "You need to loosen up a bit and be like me! Chara Change!" James exclaimed. "Wha-?" Harry began before a miniature stag clip appeared in his hair.

Harry stood up and shouted with all his might, "JAMES POTTER IS ALIVE AGAIN!". Everyone in the room stared at Harry. Harry's chara changed ended and he sat down, his face red with embarssment. "You're dead" he whispered to the laughing chara.

Later that day they had a free period so Harry and Ron walked down with their brooms to the quidditch pitch. Harry mounted as broom and pushed off the ground and soared into the air. The feeling was great, it was like free flying.

Harry closed his eyes for a second when a tiny voice said, "Harry...Time to awaken". Harry's eyes sped open, "Wha-?" he watched the second jet black and crimson egg float infront of him. It cracked open to reveal a tiny Harry with glowing red eyes and a red t-shirt and black jeans. "Hello Harry" The chara said in a eerily voice, "I'm your dream to be good at Dark Arts, My name is Herry. I'm your evil alter ego" 'Herry' smiled evilly and then sat on Harry's shoulder.

Loud Laughter was heard below, Harry looked down to see Malfoy and his 'gang' laughed at Harry. "Character Change" Herry whispered and in Harry's hair was tiny Slytherin clip. Harry swung his leg around the broom and before he knew what he was doing he jumped off.

The wind rushed through Harry's ears as hefell, he was scared though, he was excited! Malfoy stared at Harry as he jumped. The whole Quidditch team stopped and stared. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked, but when harry was sure to hit ground and break every bone in his body he stopped, and stepped down from the air unharmed. His broom floated down next to him and he smirked, his eyes glowing red from the chara change.

"What were you saying Malfoy?" Harry smirked at the shocked looks in everyone's faces, "You were saying?". "Y-you!" stuttered Malfoy as he backed away. Harry smirked and then stepped back. His chara change un-did and he stepped back in shock, "What the hell did I just do!" he gasped, he turned on the spot and ran back to the castle, his charas following not far behind.


	3. Leave it to Lily! She'll fix it!

"Stop fighting will you? I'm TRYING to get my homework done before class!" Harry scolded Herry and James who were fighting about who was better, "Ugghhh, how can people survive with Charas floating around!" Harry sighed angrily and slammed his fist onto the table, "I'm going, we're late enough as it is anyway" Harry stuffed his books into his already ruined bag and stalked out of the Common room with Herry and James following not far behind.

"Mr Potter, You're late," drawled Snape as Harry stormed in, "fifty points from Gryffindor" he glared at Harry one more time before continuing with his work. Harry glared before moving over towards Hermione and Ron. "So what are we making?" Harry asked as they moved around to make more room for him, "The draught of the living dead" Hermione said not looking up from the instructions book.

"Ah, Okay. What do we need?" Harry said while scanning the list of ingrediants.

1 powdered pixie

1 bezoar

3 moonbeam slugs

Unicorn's blood (Harry shuddered at that)

2 lava lilies

one drop of the maker(s)'s blood

Harry walked into the storage room and reached out to grab the powdered pixie when the sky and darker blue egg floated in front of his vision. "Oh joy" Harry said sarcasticly as the egg cracked open the reveal a tiny Lily Potter.

"Eh?" Harry stared confused at the tiny Lily, "Hello! I'm Lily! Dream to be more like your mother Lily! I hope we become best friend!" Lily smiled at Harry so cutely that he melted. "So, you're making potions today? Your mother was great at that! let me help you!" Lily said, "Chara Change!" A tiny lily clip appeared in Harry's hair and he quickly grabbed everything they needed.

"Hermione! Ron! We're going to make the best potion Hogwarts has ever seen!" Harry beamed at the other two as he careful dumped the items on the table in front of them. "That's the attitude Harry!" beamed Hermione as she lit the cauldron. Harry carefully powdered the pixie happily and dusted it into the potion carefully. Harry took the spoon from Hermione and said to her surprised face "Leave it to me!" and winked.

Hermione and Ron stared as Harry mixed, powdered and did everything to the potion perfectly. By the time Harry was done, Snape was coming around to look at the potions. Snape took one glance at the potion and said in a surprised tone, "It's perfect."


End file.
